


She Was Asking For It

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Help, Multi, Revenge, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Courtney's looking exhausted and beat at an afterparty, feeling the side-effects of what happened to her after Total Drama All-Stars. However, when she causes an incident she didn't even know she caused, will a certain host and his assistant retaliate?





	She Was Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Total Drama in any way whatsoever. Which means I don't own the characters or the series. The series is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

"Ohhhhhh, this is just a waste..."

Said a certain C.I.T. who was spending her days in a groggy state of mind.

Courtney was that C.I.T. who was busy slaving her hours at a afterparty that Chris McLean had attended for the old and new contestants alike. It was totally out of this world. There was a mixture of rock and rap blaring out of the speakers and the most delicate cuisine that the guests can grab their hands on. Everything from the finest burgers to the most delicious chocolates to gorge out on. Everyone was having their fun.

Geoff and Bridgette were busy making out on top of a tablecloth which left Noah very disgusted, Mike and Zoey were both sharing a laugh right next to Cameron, Trent was trying to get away from Katie and Sadie, Heather and Alejandro were still sweet-talking one another while Justin looked on with such a jealous scowl, realizing how someone like Heather would be attracted to someone who was a lot like Justin, but much more successful. And not to mention the shenanigans Owen and Izzy were causing at the buffet table.

To put it simply, they were having a hell of a good time.

All except Courtney, who was slumped on the table and drinking her lips full of punch. She looked a lot like hell ever since everyone hated her after Total Drama All-Stars ended. Heck, even Scott hated her, considering he used to have a thing with her. The reason everyone hated her was all because of Mike's evil counterpart Mal, who stole her little ist and exposed her gameplan to everyone, therefore losing respect with everyone in Playa De Losers.

While she was stirring her glass full of punch, Lightning approached her.

"Hey, pretty lady," Lightning smiled to her, "Wanna sha-dance?"

"As if, creep!" Courtney angrily spat at him.

"What's wrong, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you wanna dance with Lightning? He'll make you feel recharged."

Lightning's flirty comments kept on annoying Courtney more.

"Get this through your fucking head, Lightning," Courtney shouted at him, "I will never dance with you. I'd blow my own head off with a firecracker than to dance with you! I'd be dead, but it's worth " Courtney shouted at him in the most aggressive way possible.

"Okay, fine! You're nothing but a sha-whiny little bitch, anyway!" Lightning exclaimed, leaving her alone at the moment.

"Maybe your mother's one too..." Courtney muttered hatefully at him.

Knowing this party was getting boring, Courtney had enough, "Screw this shit, I'm gonna go take a nap..."

Courtney finally got out of her chair and threw the drink away, mainly landing on a perfect portrait of the show's host, Chris McLean. The picture was now a horrible punch-stained mess indeed. Chris somehow looked at the picture with plain shock and awe. He couldn't believe his likeliness was ruined just like that.

But with redemption in his eyes, he knew who was responsible for this all along.

"Courtney..." Chris muttered to himself fiercely.

Looking at that punch-stained picture of his, he went off to go find her. But not without calling Chef Hatchet for some 'help' at first.

Inside Courtney's room, the CIT quickly changed into her light pink see-through nightshirt alongside a pink bra and tight panties that molded very well to her bubble butt. She looked just drop dead sexy. It was a shame that Duncan dumped her, otherwise he wouldn't be getting some of her now.

"It's about time those loud noises from those morons drowned out," Courtney sighed in relief, "Now I can finally get some sleep all to myself..."

She had slept for a good ten minutes...

...

...

...until two shadows suddenly came in opening the door real quietly with vengeful smirks on their faces.

Like a pair of Ninjas infiltrating a quiet battlefield, the two examined her body like the best masterpiece they were gawking at. Such delicious D-cup breasts that would easily be squeezed, and such the tightest ass that felt so gropeable other than LeShawna's, Beth's and Anne Maria's combined. The figure's mouth watered very seductively like eyeing a big priceless steak.

Without any minute to spare, the other huge figure in black started grabbing Courtney's hands, which made her come awake real easily.

"What- ah, get off of me! What are you even doing?" Courtney said, struggling to break free.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to find both Chef Hatchet and Chris restraining her.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," Chris smirked, "Chef and me are gonna teach you a lesson, Miss C.I.T."

"Why?" Courtney raised an eyebrow, "What in the hell did I even do to you, anyway?"

"You ruined my good portrait of me." Chris said, referring to the good portrait of himself that was stained with fruit punch due to Courtney's behavior.

Something was coming up Chris's mind. Whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be nice.

"And now, it's payback time," Chris said, looking back to Chef, "Chef, release your pants."

With Chris's command, Chef Hatchet unzipped his pants and revealed what appears to be his very own 10-inch erection. Courtney tried to look away to her very best.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get that away from me!" Courtney exclaimed, shaking herself loose, but only to realize that Chef Hatchet sat on her plump chest.

"Time fo' silence, girl!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed, grabbing the back of Courtney's hair.

With no time to spare, he charged his manhood right through her mouth.

Just like a machine, Chef's manhood was being forced back and forth inside her mouth slowly. The C.I.T. was tasting every ounce of Chef Hatchet that she could ever stomach to indure. It was like tasting some kind of fruit pop in the most unclean way ever. As Courtney kept on forcefully sucking Chef's rod, Chris had another idea in mind.

"I guess it's time to see what Courtney's got hiding in her panties..." Chris replied suggestively as his hands touched the fabric of Courtney's panties.

She did her darnedest to kick Chris away from letting this foul moment happen to her, but there was no stopping Chris from getting his sexual revenge on her.

As those panties were taken off, he was fascinated on how shaven, pink and tight Courtney was. He wanted to make her squirt and beg for his life. He loved it so much...

...

...

...he unzipped and displayed his glorious 12-inch johnson to the entire world, Chris positioned himself on top of Courtney's groin with her legs forcibly spread hopelessly, and suddenly forced himself into her tight pink spot.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney muffled, feeling Chris's hard rod insert her tight pussy. With all the huffing and pumping, Chris's groin bumped right into her slit in the roughest way possible. His speed was increasing tenfold as Courtney kept on screaming for her life. Both Chris and Chef's rods went in and out right through her mouth and slit just like a squid-like monster getting his way with her.

From Chef's point of view, the speed of his black cock felt faster and rougher, making it wet and slobbery every chance he would get. Courtney was quite trapped in an arousing predicament that she would never get herself out of. But she didn't like it one bit. Chef's johnson was the most foulest thing she had ever tasted. Heck, the tears that she was shedding was really painful enough as it was.

Her slit felt a bit sore with Chris's hard thrusts. Having his hard rod impale between her legs was a rough, painful position to be in. Courtney was taking a really brutal sexual beating for sure. From both Chef and Chris's points of view, both of their thrusts resulted in a pre-cum situation. However, they weren't satisfied yet.

Chef broke himself out of Courtney, finally letting her take a very deep breath. Her mouth became sore, developing a bit of lockjaw.

"Ack!" Courtney yelped before threatening them, "What is wrong with you? I swear that when I get out of here, I'm calling my lawyers! And I shall see to it that you'll go to jail for raping me!"

"Ohhh, we both know you can't do that no longer." Chris said with a sick sexual smirk, "Read the fine print. We can't be held responsible..."

"Fuck you, Chris!" Courtney shouted to him angrily.

"That's weird, because that's what we're gonna do to you right now..." Chris smirked.

In sick delight, the host took Courtney's creamy tanned hips and turned her around in a doggie style position. And then, Chef laid right across the bed with Courtney's hair still being grasped.

After Courtney was successfully tied up in Chris's hands, he whispered to her seductively.

"Don't worry, my pet. This ain't gonna hurt one bit..."

With sick tendencies, Chris suddenly shoved his stalled cock right into her ass and shifted his groin into her yet again. To add insult to injury, Chef forced Courtney's head to bob up and down, tasting his huge rod once again. Chef loved to hear Courtney's hopeless muffling cries of help that she was making. She was trapped in a nice rough game of adultery and rape there ever was.

"Mmmmmm! MMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled once again.

Then, Courtney started choking on Chef's big black cock really hard like a chicken being choked right out of control. The entire image of his size around her mouth was excruciating, conside

Chris's thrusts, on the other hand, began to increase tenfold roughly. He began to bang and pound Courtney's sweet ass into oblivion until it was gonna involve in a cum-infested rubble. The sensation felt so good. It felt so orgasmic. And though Courtney went way against it, giving to her hard was one of Chris's sexual fantasies come true. He wanted Courtney to beg through her muffled cries of help. Too bad Courtney couldn't say anything to Chris, because she was still sucking the hell out of Chef, much to his sick delight.

After a few hardening thrusts coming from both men, it was time to lose control.

"Ohhhh god, I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUM!" Chris shouted., and with hardening bobs from Chef's rod right to Courtney's mouth, it finally happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"MMMMMMM, MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled loudly, as with one final thrust from both men...

...

...Courtney felt Chris's hot silky cum shoot inside her candy-coated ass while Chef's seed shot through the tip of his rod and filled Courtney's entire mouth. It tasted very disgusting to her. I mean, both of their seeds had spreading inside Courtney's body like a terrible scum-filled disease. It was certain they didn't use one ounce of protection at least, but they hardly didn't care at all.

What they cared about was Courtney paying the hugest price there ever was.

After they sweated it out a bit, both Chris and Chef zipped their pants back up, while taking one last look at the already-wrecked C.I.T. She already looked spent, in which they looked down on her with smiles on their faces.

"Well, Courtney," The host said to her nicely, "I hope you learned your lesson on how you shouldn't mess with other people's property. Let that be a lesson to you. Right, Chef?"

"Damn right she did," Chef Hatchet smirked, "I hope you got the message perfectly clear..."

Both he and Chris were perfectly satisfied of an image of a creampie-injected Courtney. Laying face down and motionless at the pain she really had to endure. There was no way Courtney could ever forget the sucking and fucking she had to feel in the most degrading way. But hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles in life.

"Somebody, help me, ass too sore like cucumbers..." Courtney muttered quietly with the cum from her mouth and slit dripped out of her.

After all, it was her punishment for ruining Chris's picture, knowing she wasn't sorry for doing so. Just like what a person wanted in life...

...

...she asked for it.


End file.
